Demigods Travel the World
by DaughterOfAthena1001
Summary: After the war against Gaia, all the demigods go their separate ways. Friendships change and 2 years later, the demigods want to get together again. So, they travel the world!
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

 **This story is going to be about all our favourite Demigods in London, set after BoO where Leo and Calypso are back and all dead characters are alive (Zoe, Silena…). Thalia and all other Hunters will be 'freed' from their duties as they served well in the war and will join the Hunters again when they wish. They all know they are demigods and titans or gods. Parts may seem a bit illogical so please review or PM me if you have any questions or suggestions.**

 **The first few chapters will be pretty short since I want to introduce all the people in their lives first and then the story can actually begin. I apologise in advance if the introduction seems way too long but I think that it would be easier to develop the characters now rather than later when they actually go to London. I don't think the main London part will start until around chapter 20. Sorry!**

 **I'll include all the best ships and try add some Argo II humour.**

 **Once again, I'm so sorry for the slow start but I'll do my best to do the short introductions quickly, ship interdictions a medium length, which might take longer, and then move onto the main journey ASAP.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll try to update as often as possible.**

 ***DaughterOfAthena1001***


	2. Annabeth

**A/N: Yay! The first real chapter! I'm so excited because this is my first actual fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, Luke was never evil in this. He isn't even a demigod in this story. Just to let you know!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or and of the characters in the story. Rick Riordan does. I own… Rick's books :)**

Annabeth walked down the crowded streets, breathing in the fresh morning air. She set off down towards her boyfriend, Luke's house. They had been dating for just less than 2 months now and she felt so happy every day now. As she approached May Lane, on which Luke lived, she saw three police cars outside his house. Annabeth couldn't control the scream that left her as she saw Luke being dragged down his front steps and thrown into the back of one of the police cars. She raced down to the scene and called out to her boyfriend but he was gagged and gone. A policeman came down to her, a notebook in his hand.

'Who are you miss?' he asked her.

'Luke's girlfriend' Annabeth replied sharply.

'Oh, well you see here miss, your 'boyfriend' is actually a criminal accused of theft and blackmailing so i'm afraid you won't be seeing him anytime soon.' came the slightly sympathetic reply.

In a state of shock, Annabeth just simply burst out crying. She felt betrayed. Luke was the only person to ever understand her fully. _Pretend to fully understand her._ She corrected herself. She had only known him for just over a year and he was the only solid in her life. Being a demigod meant nothing was ever safe for her but being with Luke in the mortal world made her feel like she did belong somewhere.

But from somewhere in the back of her mind, a small memory of fuzzy happiness fought to come forward. She visualised a raven-haired boy with a wide, goofy grin, eating a bright blue cookie.

Percy.

Of course! The Golden Fleece, the Labyrinth, the Titan War and the Giant War. Falling into Tartarus. So much more of her life had been spent with Percy. Not Luke. Percy. She trusted Percy with her life and now guilt overwhelmed her as she realised she had not spoken to Percy since… seemingly forever. All because of Luke.

So she ran.

She ran away from Luke and betrayal.

She ran anywhere else but there.


	3. Percy

**A/N: Hey guys! Now our dear Seaweed Brain will be introduced! I'm sorry for the short chapters but like I said before, they are just an introduction to the lives of the characters. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Every belongs to Rick Riordan. :) That's all you need to know!**

Percy felt defeated. His once best friend Annabeth had run off to date the school jock and Percy's nemesis, Luke Castellan. Of course he never told Annabeth about his prior disputes with Goode's _Number 1._ Annabeth had a brain of her own and she could do whatever she wanted. Percy respected her for that. He had fallen into freaking Tartarus with her and knew she was more than capable of handling herself. But as he boarded the metro down back to his apartment he still shared with his mum, he couldn't help but feel sad about how his friendship had turned out. After all, Annabeth was pretty cute and he did have a crush on her in 6th grade. But now he was 19, Annabeth 20 and their long-lasting friendship had crumbled to bits. Percy hadn't spoken to Annabeth in over a month, since she started dating Luke. He had sent a text message to her almost every day but no reply ever came.

 _Approaching … station. Please remember to take all your belongings with you._

Percy sighed and got off the train, feeling useless and small. He needed Annabeth back in his life but he was not the kind of guy to force it upon her. He decided he was better off waiting for her to need him. He knew he could be waiting for a long time, potentially forever. But he also knew that their friendship couldn't have meant nothing.

Percy also knew that blue cookies and pizza was the best food ever so as he came to his apartment steps and smelt the wafting fragrance of a delicious meal, he reassumed his general goofy attitude and raced up to his mum, pushing Annabeth to the back of his mind.


	4. The Reunion of Percabeth

**A/N: YAY! Here's the start of Percabeth for you! Percabeth is my OTP so I am so happy to write this!**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, characters ain't mine. All are Rick Riordan's. I own a cat.**

 _ **Annabeth:**_

Feeling absolutely broken and crushed, Annabeth raced down towards the only safe place she remembered. Not her home where her parents didn't care about her. No. Not there. She headed towards Percy's apartment, somewhere she hadn't been in like 2 months. But despite her relationship with Luke, Percy would always be her best friend. He had been beside her in every quest since she was 12, except for when she followed The Mark of Athena, but even then, Percy was in the back of her mind. And when he had fallen into Tartarus for her, just so they could be together, she felt sure the 2 of them would never part again. But of course she had to be so stupid and fall for a regular mortal guy and ruin anything and everything between her and Percy. So even now, when she ran down the busy roads of New York, she felt an overwhelming guilt clawing at her heart for ignoring every text Percy had sent her, and for silencing her phone after his insistent phone calls.

She made the turn into Percy's street and could smell something familiar, something that smelt like home…

Blue cookies and pizza.

Without even meaning too, Annabeth called out Percy's name. And she couldn't help the smile growing on her face as a familiar mop of unruly black hair poked out the upper-storey window.

Percy.

Sprinting to the steps, she could feel the wind roaring past her face but nothing was going to stop her from reaching her best friend. She reached the door but before she could open it, it was flung open in her face, knocking into her nose hard. Her eyes watered for a moment but when my vision cleared, the best sight she had seen in the past month. A giant grin on a certain tanned face.

 _ **Percy POV:**_

When I saw her, I couldn't believe it. Wasn't she meant to be with Luke? But nothing would or could stop me as I raced down the steps to the front door and swung it wide open. Realising I might I overdone the enthusiastic part, I tried to slow down the door but failed dismally as the door slammed into the prettiest face I had ever seen (Don't tell Aphrodite I said that though!). Wincing in pain as the door made contact, a goofy grin settled on my face and I couldn't wipe it off.

 _ **Annabeth:**_

'Seaweed Brain'.

Annabeth couldn't hold back the small comment as it escaped her lips.

And without realising it was possible, Percy's grin grew even bigger.

 _ **Percy:**_

'Seaweed Brain', she whispered.

Percy felt as if his jaw was going to break by the enormous smile simply glued on.

'Hey Wise Girl', he grinned back.

 _ **Percy + Annabeth:**_

Nothing else mattered as the two of them collided with each other in a bone-crushing hug. Tears came to both of their eyes as the old friends reunited once more.

 _ **Sally:**_

Hearing the unusually loud commotion of someone racing down the stairs and slamming open the door, Sally curiously peered down from the balcony as the afternoon sun shone on her back. Carrying with her the dish she was drying and the towel she was drying it with, she poked her head over the railing. And there was her son hugging a girl with familiar blonde curls like there was no tomorrow.

Annabeth.

She had not seen the blonde in 2 months and had been curious about what had happened to the budding romance between the pair. When Percy had come home depressed after school, alone on the day Annabeth usually came back with him, she figured something was up but decided not to press the matter. She knew well enough that Percy would tell her in his own time if he wanted to.

But now, as the two rejoined once again, she knew that she had been right in trusting her son to figure things out between them. After all, the 2 had saved the world twice together so she knew well enough that they would be fine.

Even as a mother, she couldn't resist taking in her role and quickly prepared a nice snack of blue choc-chip cookies with a warm glass of milk for the pair.

When the two finally came back up after what seemed like forever, Sally feigned surprise and pulled the snack out of the cupboard as if she had cookies and warm milk lying around all the time. Usually she would have thought Annabeth would've picked up the weird organisation of hers but she was far too busy talking to Percy to notice the mistake in logic.

 **...So Percabeth is back together! I have never written a scene like this before so please review and tell me if you have any suggestions or anything. Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Jason (Our Blonde Superman)

**A/N: Hey guys, i'm introducing Jason and Piper in this chapter, neither of which are my favourite characters so it might not be as good as the Percabeth part (if that was any good either…) Anyways, I had a bit of trouble writing about Jason but here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, this isn't mine. In fact, it belongs to Mr. Riordan who is probably off somewhere laughing at me because of my horrible disclaimers. o0ps.**

Jason was living a good life. He was the most popular boy at ….. high school and his girlfriend, Piper was loving and sweet. The only thing was that Piper, who after the Giant war, was now an international designer, working alongside her model, Drew Tanaka across the seas in France. It wasn't as if the long term relationship wasn't working out or anything, but it made him sad that he couldn't go and be there to make sure Piper was safe. Even with the war over, monsters could still attack and if Jason wasn't there and Piper died, he would feel like it was all his fault. He continuously had to remind himself that Piper was more than capable of surviving. She had saved his life on multiple occasions before and it wasn't his responsibility to mother-hen her. If he did tell her about his concerns, she would probably stab him with Katoptris. Not a good call.

Jason therefore ignored the feeling of guilt worming in him and instead focused in his work as an electrician. It may sound basic but Jason chose this job, not just for the decent money and work availability but also for how simple it was for him. He didn't even train. All he did was channel his inner Son of Jupiter thing and _poof._ The wiring was fixed.

But even though the wiring was fixed, his heart was not and every day, he continuously missed Piper. He always made a phone call to her morning and night, sometimes a text if he was especially busy but Piper had a life too and sometimes she couldn't pick up or reply for hours or even days.

It had been a years since the two had seen each other in flesh and Jason decided it was time to visit his dear Piper again. Quickly stuffing the bare essentials in his backpack, he prayed to his dad for safe transport and shot off into the sky, controlling the winds and making them shoot him off the Paris. He fell asleep every now and then but he would call on a venti to carry him safely while he rested.

Realising he should probably tell Piper he was coming before he shocked her with an unexpected arrival, Jason sent a quick skype message.

 _JaceGrace (blonde superman): Hey Pipes. Havent seen u in ages so i wanna come visit. Flying over now. Cyu soon :)_

 _12:38pm_

 _Beauty &Fame: Hey Sparky! Glad u can come! I am out now but will be back at my house around _ _3:00. Meet u there?_

 _12:45pm_

 _JaceGrace (blonde superman): kewl ;) cyu soon then. Luv u_

 _12:46pm_

 _Beauty &Fame: 3 u 2_

 _12:50pm_

Happy, Jason continued to soar through the windy sea of blue and white.

 **How was it? Could you tell I had no idea what to do? I'll try to update with Piper soon.**

 **Please comment or review about anything. I'd love to hear from you!**

 **Till next time,**

 **DaughterOfAthena1001**


	6. Piper

**A/n: Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I had Piper all typed up and ready and I thought that I had posted it but apparently not, so when I was reading through all my chapters online to check for typos, I was like** _ **Where's Piper?**_ **Anyways, it's finally here! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only up to my like fifth disclaimer and I honestly dunno what to say anymore other than Rick Riordan is cooler than me and I'm only trying to be c00l by stealing all his characters.**

' _ **Ping'**_ Piper's phone went off. She wasn't surprised, after all, she was a world famous designer so people were contacting her all the time. Leaving her phone to be, she went back to sketching out the new dress she was working on. But soon enough, curiosity got the better of her and she pressed the home button on her iPhone 6, a gift from her boyfriend Jason… She had not seen or spoke to him for ages… Piper read the text message. Her heart got caught in her throat when she saw who has sent it.

 _JaceGrace (blonde superman): Hey Pipes. Haven't seen u in ages so i wanna come visit. Flying over now. Cyu soon :)_

 _12:38pm_

 _She gasped. Jason hadn't contacted her in an age and now, all of a sudden, he was flying to her. She quickly typed back a response._

 _Beauty &Fame: Hey Sparky! Glad u can come! I am out now but will be back at my house around _ _3:00. Meet u there?_

 _12:45pm_

Her phone blinged almost immediately. But she didn't check it. Why? Simple. Jason simply could not have replied that fast, especially if he was flying. It was most likely some other needy client. A few minutes later, her phone sounded again. This was probably Jason. Clicking the home button, she was surprised that the original text HAD been Jason, and the follow up her manager. Piper could feel her heart warm at the sweet message Jason had sent. Ignoring the latter of the texts, she quickly typed a response and powered through the rest of her design, hoping to get back to her lover as soon as possible.

 _JaceGrace (blonde superman): kewl ;) cyu soon then. Luv u_

 _12:46pm_

 _Beauty &Fame: 3 u 2_

 _12:50pm_

Racing towards her car, Piper couldn't wait to get back to her apartment. Why? She knew Jason would be there waiting.

Finally.

 **A/N: Please review/comment! Jasper reunion coming soon-ish I hope. I'm going on sk00l holidays soon so I SHOULD have more time to write. Emphasis on SHOULD.** **Also, please review or PM whether you want it to be Jasper or Jiper. Whichever has the most requests I'll do. If no-one replies (which is more than likely), then I'm doing a mix of both to make everyone happy :)** **Till next time I update,** **DoA ;)**


	7. Hiatus Notice- I'M SO SORRY!

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for not updating for so long. Bad new- I have decided I'm going to leave this story for a while and see if I can continue it later. I don't think it was that good but I am transferring the Percabeth moment into a oneshot or something like that so keep a lookout for that.**

 **Once again, I am so sorry for not updating and then telling you I'm not going to update for ages but please read any other stories I post and I'll try keep you updated if I decide to continue this.**

 **Keep reading and love life,**

 **DOA1001**


End file.
